harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/What-if: Remus lupin=secret keeper chapter 4.
Chapter 4: THE ORDER! PT 1 of 2 Remus, James, Lilly and Peter walked into 12 Grimmauld place and sat down with other members of the order including: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "Any News?" Moody asked them as they sat down. "Well we got followed by some death eaters yesterday, and i transformed so they know about my Lycanthropy" Remus Said "Talking about followers the reason Kingsley Shacklebolt can't be here today is because numerous hooded men have been following him for the past few days." Dumbledore replied "We need to strike, Snape any future death eaters events coming up?" "About 1pm today we're going to attack Surbiton Station in the wizard bit where we go by either appartaing or by turning the flickering light on and off 3 times." Snape answered. "The dark lord, lucius and bellatrix will defintly not be there. 15 of us including myself are coming as we will be able to defeat unexcepting victims." "Ok snape, you go with them and just get hit by a spell throwing you into a apparition spot. Alastor war-plan" Dumbledore ordered. "IF myself, Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Strugis, Minerva, Gideon, Frank, Fabian, Emmeline, Elphias, Edgar, Dorcas and Dedalus arrive there and wait for them when we start the battle Kingsley can escape the followers and blend in with us and then Benjy can come with Caradoc, Alice and Aberforth after he finds them." Moody replied "Any-one argues?" "Why isn't albus coming?" Strugis Podmore asked "Yeah, if he comes we will win immediatly." Edgar Bones continued "Alastor must have his reasons." Dorcas Meadowes said "Well if the dark lord comes we and maybe wizard volunteers will know who to target and attack him.." Moody started. "So if Albus comes all the death eaters will go for him" Benjy Fenwick asked. "Smart plan Alastor." Dedalus Diggle said. "Well he is a Auror for a reason." Elphias Doge replied. "So we out number-them what if they have back-up?" Emmeline asked "They won't you know the death eaters..." Frank Longbottom started "Back-up is for cowards but tricks are for pros" Gideon and Fabian Prewett said at the same time. "Well there is a problem" Albus annouced "Where would Caradoc, Alice and Aberforth be and what if they couldn't come?" "Well i can get Kreacher to find Rookei then ask him where his master is. Caradoc would come he never misses a fight." Sirius said "Alice would be at home but might not come as she is looking after Neville." Frank said "I could look after him as i'm going to be looking after harry." Lilly said. "Wouldn't Aberforth be at his pub in hogsmede?" Remus asked "He would come but will be reluctant at first." "Sorted it's 12:29 so we better start, half a hour intil they would start to arrive." "Oh and we won't start attacking intill all 15 of us are there." Snape said. All members put their fist in the middle then started to depart. Remus,Peter, James, Lilly and sirius were still there. "KREACHER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Sirius shouted. "Yes master." Kreacher drowned "Find rookei then get him to find Caradoc then till Benjy Fenwick the location of Caradoc." "Yes master" Kreacher drowned again then apparted out of here." "Now we get to fight fair." James said and got his wand out. "Even if they do win the battle, they'll lose the war." Peter said. "That's about the most true thing you've said in ages" Lilly said. "Don't be so arrogant, the death eaters have their tricks you don't know what they got up their sleves even with snape telling us secrets. They might know about him" Remus said. "But whatever happens. It will be a rather-fine battle in my opinion." -A/N- Finally i got to post it hopefully part 2 of THE ORDER comes up quick. And by the way SPOILER: in the next few blogs you can sort of see peter defecting from the order. and when he said his line, maybe he wasn't talking about the death eaters. just saying! -A/N- Category:Blog posts